Portofino
by Morgian H. Stone
Summary: Tony ve como su vida se desmorona, sin embargo, la inesperada aparición de Steve y su sorprendente capacidad para molestarlo le harán olvidar todo aquello.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y deben su creación principalmente a Stan Lee, Don Heck, Joe Simon y Jack Kirby si Wikipedia no se equivoca.

**Aviso:** He tomado en cuenta la película "Iron Man 3" para este fic. Por lo que si no la has visto y no quieres ningún tipo de spoiler no leas. De todas formas, si no te importa enterarte de algunas cosas de la película, creo que el fic se puede leer y comprender perfectamente sin haberla visto.

**Portofino**

"So leave that click in my head

And I will remember the words that you said

Left a clouded mind and a heavy heart

But I was sure we could see a new start"

Cuando Pepper se marchó, Tony creyó que todo estaba acabado, desde la empresa hasta él mismo como persona. Porque ella era la que mantenía todo en su sitio: las cuentas, las acciones, los socios, los proyectos, su propia estabilidad mental… Ella evitaba que se volviera loco, bueno, más loco de lo que ya de por sí había estado siempre.

Pero no podía culparla por irse, ¿quién querría estar con Tony Stark en una relación estable? Era inmaduro, derrochador, impredecible, veleidoso, prepotente, creído, narcisista, inconsciente, voluble, inconstante, infantil, testarudo, cargante… Bueno sí, pensándolo bien, no era perfecto para nada, y por lo tanto era normal que alguien como Pepper Potts quisiera buscar a alguien menos Tony Stark.

El que fuera capaz de entenderla, no quitaba el hecho de que hubiera pasado deprimido una semana en su bonita mansión recién construida y decorada por ella casi en su totalidad. Paseaba entre las distintas habitaciones, se servía una copa, bajaba a su taller, que no era para nada la mitad de impresionante de lo que había sido en su época, y dormía mucho. Sus dos únicos amigos habían irrumpido en su casa y, para cuando consiguió echarlos, entendió que tenía que irse si realmente quería olvidarse de todo, o si por ejemplo quería beber con tranquilidad.

No podía seguir en esa casa. Por Dios, si cada color de pintura había sido elegido por Pepper ¿cómo intentar superar la primera y probablemente única relación que tendría, teniendo presente que en cada sitio de esa casa ella había estado y había dejado su huella?

Por eso, sin avisar a nadie y cogiendo lo necesario, se marchó. Dejó la empresa en manos de Happy con una nota pidiéndole por favor que no perdiera demasiado dinero y se marchó con Jarvis en busca de otro sitio donde encontrarse a sí mismo o al menos encontrar una buena borrachera. También mandó otro mensaje a James diciéndole que ya se verían en algún otro momento, que siguiera sirviendo al país y tal y cual.

Su principal problema fue elegir su lugar de destino, quería alejarse de todo, así que al menos debía cruzar el gran charco. Europa sería un buen sitio. Cogió un mapa y pasó su dedo por los distintos países, uno con costa estaría bien. ¿Qué tal Italia? Clima mediterráneo, comida sana, etc.

Así cogió un avión dirección Italia para luego buscar un pueblo costero y encantador. La elección del sitio fue bastante fácil. Simplemente preguntó a Jarvis por "pueblos costeros de Italia", y el primer resultado que le dio le pareció perfecto, Portofino. Encontró una casa grande y alejada donde empezar de nuevo, con vistas al mar y rodeada de naturaleza.

Cuando dejó sus cosas se puso a acondicionar todo aquello. Toda la planta baja sería taller, laboratorio y sitio de juegos básicamente. Allí volvería a construir cosas. Mientras que el primer piso cada vez se volvía más futurista y le recordaba más a su antiguo taller en su mansión de Malibu, el segundo se veía más solitario. Su habitación apenas tenía una cama grande y un armario donde dejó la poca ropa que llevaba consigo.

Una vez hubo montado su paraíso tenía que construir algo. Su cabeza seguía dando vueltas a sus trajes de Iron Man, todas las noches pensaba en construir uno. No porque fuera a usarlo, que también podría ser, sino por diversión. El caso es que Pepper le habría matado si hubiera hecho algo así.

Pero ella ya no estaba. Nadie le impedía volver a hacer sus trajes.

Por eso, ese mes lo pasó como un niño pequeño con juguetes nuevos. Se divirtió como nunca, casi no tenía tiempo de pensar en lo que había perdido, o al menos eso quería creer él. Bajaba de vez en cuando a esa playa que normalmente estaba casi desierta, a veces para nadar un poco, otras solo para sentir la arena bajo sus pies descalzos. Podía decirse que llevaba una vida casi ermitaña. No hablaba con nadie y gracias al cielo ninguna persona le había reconocido. Por supuesto esa vida, por buena que pareciera, libre de preocupaciones, llena de tiempo libre, no era para nada la felicidad.

Aunque todo eso pasó a un segundo plano el día número 43 de aislamiento de su mundo conocido, cuando llamaron a la puerta y Jarvis le informó de que Steven Rogers/Capitán América estaba en la entrada.

-¿Capitán?- Podía jurar que su mandíbula se había caído totalmente de su sitio por la sorpresa al encontrarlo realmente tras la puerta. De todas las personas a las que podría haber esperado, Steve era uno de los que ocupaba los últimos puestos de esa lista.

-En serio Stark ¿Italia?- Fue lo que respondió el primer vengador con el ceño fruncido y clara cara de enfado en tono de reproche. Sin esperar respuesta o invitación alguna, entró en la casa mirando a su alrededor la algo tosca decoración del lugar.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?- Preguntó observando la característica moto de Steve en su entrada para después cerrar la puerta.

-SHIELD, ya sabes.- Respondió encontrando un sofá en el que sentarse.

-¿SHIELD te envía?

-Algo así. Están preocupados por que estés intentando construir una bomba que destruya el mundo por tu fracaso amoroso.

Tony apretó los labios en clara señal de molestia. Steve por su parte parecía bastante cómodo sentado en ese sofá, observándolo con sus ojos azules, esperando descubrir algo tan solo con mirarle detenidamente. Le hizo sentirse nervioso por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué te envían a ti de entre todo el mundo? Quiero decir, Banner, por ejemplo, sería mucho más indicado, o Romanoff, que al menos me alegraría la vista.- Respondió intentando ser tan borde como había sido el Capitán.

-Quien sabe. Pero el caso es que yo soy el que ha venido. Así que cuéntame. ¿Qué haces en Portofino?

Tony tan solo se cruzó de brazos en clara señal de rechazo a esa pregunta. No sabía por qué debía hablar precisamente con él sobre su desastrosa vida.

-Era un sitio tan bueno como cualquier otro. Y había sol.

Steve sonrió levantado un lado de la comisura de sus labios. Tony podía intuir que se estaba riendo de él. Sin hacerle mucho caso a sus miradas que le estaban pidiendo con claridad "vete de mi casa", cruzó una pierna y estiró el brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá. Como en su casa vamos.

-Bueno, ¿cuál será mi habitación?- Preguntó sin más Steve mirando hacia las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso y que según su lógica también llevarían a los cuartos. Ahora sí que se cayó del todo la mandíbula de Tony.

-¿Perdón?- Fue lo que alcanzó a decir con tono descolocado. No podía si quiera dar una respuesta ingeniosa a toda esa situación. No recordaba haber tomado ninguna droga en esos días ni haber bebido de más, por lo que aquel Steve pidiéndole quedarse en su casa tenía que ser de verdad.

-Ha sido un largo viaje. No pretenderás que de repente coja mi moto y me vuelva a Nueva York diciéndole a Fury que te vi y parecías estar bien.

-¿Y cuál es la otra opción? ¿Quedarte aquí conmigo? ¿Cuánto tiempo? No pudimos estar ni dos días trabajando juntos, dudo que podamos pasar una noche en amor y compañía.

Se estaba alterando. No solía alterarse, menos en esa especie de vida tranquila y sosegada que estaba llevando últimamente. Pero ese estúpido Capitán, como siempre, conseguía enervarle. No sabía exactamente por qué. Quizá por esos ojos demasiado azules, o ese pelo tan rubio, o por ese cuerpo por el que las mujeres caían como moscas, o por esa sonrisa de no haber roto un plato en su vida… No podía concebir el hecho de que existiera una persona tan irritante.

-Demasiadas preguntas. Me quedaré hasta que tenga algo más consistente que darle a Fury y lo del amor y compañía… podemos intentarlo.- Y finalizó con un guiño que casi tira de espaldas al otro.- Pero qué divertido es jugar contigo Tony Stark.- Terminó Steve para después levantarse ágilmente y subir las escaleras.

-¡Espera! No creas que puedes andar por aquí como quieras!- Le gritaba Tony desde atrás con el ceño fruncido y ganas de desaparecer o de hacerlo desaparecer a él, lo mismo daba.

Así empezó una extraña convivencia en la que Steve tan solo estaba por allí. Siempre. Pendiente de él en todo momento. Tony no podía evitar sentirse como un crío al que le habían impuesto una niñera. Si la niñera hubiera sido una tía de cuerpo de modelo, quizá no se habría quejado. Pero el Capitán…

Y lo peor de todo es que era condenadamente amable. De verdad, quería matarlo. ¿Cómo aguantaba Steve estar cerca de él? Hasta donde recordaba se toleraban por el bien mundial, y que él supiera no había nada que salvar en ese momento.

Tras tres días de comidas desordenadas y encuentros por esa casa en la que cruzaban tres palabras, Steve dio el primer paso para acercarse a Tony.

Estaba soldando una de las últimas piezas de su décimo traje cuando sintió la presencia de alguien. No podía ser otro que él.

-¿Qué te pica ahora Capi?- Preguntó sin apartar su mirada de su trabajo.

-Me has ignorado muy bien estos días.

-Sí bueno, verás, yo no te pedí que vinieras.

Silencio. ¿Cómo una persona estando en absoluto silencio e inmóvil podía llegar a molestarlo de esa manera?

-Dime Stark, ¿por qué no nos llamaste?

La pregunta confusa hizo que Tony dejara lo que estaba haciendo para girarse sobre su silla. Allí estaba él, con ese ceño fruncido demostrando una preocupación que no quería creer que fuera por él.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Aldrich Killian.

-No sé por qué debería llamaros por algo así.

Tras esa respuesta cortante se volvió a lo que estaba. Con un poco de suerte se iría y le dejaría en paz. De hecho con un poco de suerte se largaría de su casa para siempre.

Pero no caería esa breva. Notó los pasos firmes detrás suyo y luego vio su fuerte brazo mover la silla para girarle otra vez.

-Casi mueres sin necesidad. Banner, Romanoff y Barton también están enfadados.

-¿Enfadados? ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

-Porque al contrario que tú no soy un antisocial cargante. Y claro que están enfadados. Te enfrentas a un tío que hace que la gente explote y tú te dedicas a jugártela solo. Estábamos a una jodida llamada de distancia.

-Verás Capi, sé que tu rollo es tener soldados, trabajo en equipo y blablablá, pero yo no soy así.- Tony pudo observar como el ceño se fruncía aún más. Se estaba cabreando y no entendía por qué. Sí bueno, estaba siendo una persona poco agradable, pero eso no era nada nuevo.

-Me dijiste una vez que eras un genio, pues no sé como no pillas esto.- Terminó enfadado para darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Tony volvió a su trabajo. No debía andar preocupándose de las palabras enigmáticas de ese tío que se había infiltrado en su casa.

Otra vez volvió una especie de dulce ignorancia en la que solo tenían cabida algunas miradas despectivas totalmente recíprocas. Tony no era capaz de entender por qué ese idiota no se iba. Estaba muy bien solo. Podía correr al lado de Fury a decirle que no pensaba suicidarse ni acabar con la población mundial por su pequeña depresión.

Cuando creía que ya nada podía ser peor, delante de su puerta apareció la evidencia de que cuando algo va mal, siempre se puede empeorar.

Sabía que había pedido que Romanoff fuera la que fuera a verlo, pero no lo decía en serio. Esa mujer era infalible. Menos mal que había llegado con Barton. Él conseguía aplacarla un poco llamándola "Nat" cuando parecía que iba a sacar el arma para matar a alguien.

Llegaron con la misma canción que el capitán, aunque debía reconocer que mucho más serios. Romanoff le tuvo una hora sentado en el sofá mientras le daba un sermón sobre su incompetencia y soberbia al no llamarles tras encontrarse con un problema como el del tío que hacía estallar gente. Y por supuesto no se quedó ahí, también le reprendió por desaparecer de repente por algo como una simple ruptura amorosa. Él habría querido interrumpirla respondiéndole algo del tipo "no dirías lo mismo si fuera Clint quien te abandonara de un día para otro", pero la pistola en el muslo de la chica le hacía contener su lengua.

Se quedaron una noche en la que cenaron en el mismo silencio en que comieron shawarma aquel día tras la batalla de su vida. Al día siguiente les escuchó hablar con Steve, no alcanzó a oír lo que decía, pero tampoco le importaba. Que se fueran ya era un alivio.

La mínima esperanza que tenía de que Steve se fuera con ellos se acabó cuando él mismo se acercó para decirle que no se libraría de él tan fácilmente. En serio, ¿qué tenía que hacer para quitárselo de encima?

Apenas pudieron pasar dos días cuando su puerta volvió a sonar. Solo quedaba un vengador que estuviera en ese mundo, así que abrió la puerta esperando ya ver a Banner tras ella. Su ágil mente no se equivocó, allí estaba él, con ese rostro sereno y la sonrisa tranquila. No podía mentirse, esa visita sí que le había animado un poco. Banner era el único con el que podía tener una conversación decente. Sin embargo, no pudo librarse del mismo regaño que le habían dado los otros tres. La misma pregunta "¿Por qué no nos llamaste?".

Ya estaba harto, quería soltar algún insulto o maldición, pero Banner era tan suave hasta reprendiéndole que simplemente le escuchó y rápidamente lo llevó a hablar de otras cosas más interesantes. Le mostró sus trajes nuevos, y le habló bastante del que estaba haciendo especialmente para retener a Hulk, sacándole alguna risa.

Mientras, Steve se paseaba de un lado a otro de la casa. No lo veía pero estaba seguro de que eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

-Oye, ¿estás siendo amable con Steve?- Preguntó de repente Banner mientras sujetaba el casco que se suponía que podía parar la mano de Hulk.

Stark pasó por alto el hecho de que le hubiera llamado por el nombre y se concentró en la pregunta.

-Todo lo amable que se puede ser con un ocupa.- Respondió con una sonrisa burlesca.

-Te lo digo en serio. Cuando se enteró de toda la historia del Mandarin o Killian como sea, quería ir a verte al momento. Yo le disuadí de que no lo hiciera. Tenías a Potts para que no te vinieras abajo, pero con ese artículo en la revista donde te ponían como un hombre al borde del suicido por el abandono de su chica no hubo superhéroe que lo parara.

Tony intentó no mostrarse afectado ante esa información tan nueva y reveladora.

-¿Tanto le preocupa el bien mundial? No me creo que en serio pensara que querría acabar con el mundo porque Pepper decidió buscarse alguien mejor.

El rostro de extrañeza en Banner le hizo cambiar su cara también.

-¿Qué bien mundial? Steve vino porque estaba preocupado por ti.

Otra vez el nombre. ¿Por qué le molestaba?

-Me dijo que SHIELD lo enviaba a vigilarme porque me veían como una amenaza o algo así…

-Ciertamente habló con Fury antes de venir a verte, pero solo para saber dónde te habías metido. Al menos eso es lo que sé.

Decidió dejarlo allí. El capitán le debía una conversación y alguna explicación. Sin embargo, no pensaba hablar con él con Bruce cerca, si iban a volar platos no quería poder despertar al bicho verde y menos con su traje a medio hacer.

Al día siguiente Banner se fue y, una vez más, vio una conversación desde lejos en la que no participó. Su lado curioso, que era bastante imponente en su persona, realmente deseaba saber qué tanto se tramaban ellos hablando a sus espaldas.

En cuanto se despidieron de Banner, Steve no le dio ni un solo momento para interrogarle y se fue a la cama al momento. No sabía lo que habría hablado con el doctor, pero parecía que le había afectado algo.

Al día siguiente él no bajó a desayunar y aunque nunca lo admitiría en alto, Tony se preocupó. Siempre estaba el primero en la cocina haciendo algo para comer.

Pensó en subir a la habitación en la que se suponía que se encontraba, pero eso de preocuparse por personas que no fueran él mismo no era algo que fuera con él. Así que simplemente se fue a su taller.

Tenía su cabeza en él. Como siempre últimamente. Quería creer que era porque estaba viéndolo demasiado, pero tenía que empezar a reconocer que allí había algo más, porque no era normal que de un tiempo a esta parte estuviera siempre con su imagen en la mente.

Por eso cuando lo escuchó bajar los escalones que lo llevarían hacia él, no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa que se reflejó en la ventaba de enfrente. Tuvo tiempo suficiente a quitarla antes de que apareciera detrás suyo el Capitán.

-Buenos días.- Dijo casualmente.

-Stark.

Tony esperaba algo más, pero al no obtener nada acabó cediendo y giró su silla hacia él preguntándole qué quería con la mirada.

-Sé lo que hablaste con Banner.- Informó mostrando algo de vergüenza.

-Pues cuéntame entonces. SHIELD quería que vinieras ¿no?- Habló en tono sarcástico.

-Bueno, no fue así realmente.

-¿Y cómo fue?

Steve cogió aire, como si fuera a decir algo serio.

-Estaba preocupado por ti, todos lo estábamos. No por esa estupidez de que te diera por acabar con la humanidad, sino por ti. Sabíamos que después de lo del agujero negro en el que casi mueres, lo del Mandarin sería otro golpe. La enfermedad de Potts, dejar tus trajes, la operación y luego que ella te dejara y desaparecieras… eran demasiadas cosas.

Tony no podía ocultar del todo el hecho de que se sentía algo conmovido. Se preguntaba en qué momento había sido amable con ellos para que de repente se preocuparan de él como amigos.

-Pero no te pongas tampoco tan contento porque nos importes. Estamos todavía muy enfadados.- Tony hizo un gesto de pregunta.- En serio, no llamarnos… A mi me molestó de sobremanera. Una llamada, con una llamada te habrías ahorrado el pasar por todo eso solo.

-No pensé que quisierais saber nada de mí. No tengo una personalidad especialmente encantadora. Creo que tú lo sabes bien.

-Quizá mejor que nadie. Aunque al menos ya no me llamas carcamal o viejo.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que pareces hasta más joven que yo tampoco es como si pudiera seguir mucho con eso.

Ambos rieron ligeramente. Por primera vez en ese tiempo que llevaban allí parecían hablar sin querer matarse el uno al otro.

-Y lo de SHIELD…- Empezó Tony.

-Les pregunté dónde estabas por mi propia cuenta, es verdad. Aunque sí que me dijeron que ya que me pasaba vigilara que no hicieras alguna tontería.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde el principio?

-Oye, no eres el único con orgullo del mundo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Presentarme y decirte que estaba preocupado por tu estado y que quería cuidar de ti o algo por estilo? Me habrías echado a patadas.

Otra risa que los iba acercando aún más. Por lo visto sí que se podía hablar con él. Pero Tony se estaba asustando. Charlaba con Steve como si fueran amigos, y eso, lejos de molestarle, le encantaba. De repente quería saber más de él, del porqué lo había buscado. Quería volver a escucharle decir que estaba preocupado y que quería cuidarle. ¿Qué narices estaba mal con él?

-De todas formas creo que me iré mañana. No creo que te suicides o mates a alguien, así que supongo que dejaré de molestarte.

Eso ya no se lo esperaba. Vio como le sonreía con una especie de resignación en la mirada para después darse la vuelta.

Se suponía que debía estar dando saltos de alegría, pero sin embargo estaba como ido. Steve no llevaba realmente mucho tiempo con él, tan solo algo más de dos semanas, y sin embargo ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que nunca se iría.

Quizá si cogía un cuchillo y empezaba a mirar a la luna con aspecto melancólico Steve podía cambiar de opinión respecto a su estabilidad mental y se acabaría quedando con él. Quiso darse un cabezazo contra la pared por su estúpido plan.

La noche llegó, tuvieron más de una conversación amena y entretenida. Tony acabó de confirmar que realmente ese idiota rubio era el típico tío bueno y encantador, de los que no te harían daño nunca, de los nobles de buen corazón. Odioso.

Lo vio marcharse escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, a lo que sería su última noche en esa casa alejada de la mano de Dios en medio de la nada pero con unas vistas al mar espectaculares. Joder, ni un solo día habían bajado juntos a la playa.

Miró ese mar por la ventaba de la cocina apenas unos minutos antes de subir a su habitación. Iba a meterse en su cuarto cuando no pudo evitar escuchar la voz de Steve hablando por teléfono. La puerta entreabierta de esa habitación le permitía oír perfectamente.

-Sí Bruce, me voy mañana, no tiene caso que siga aquí, solo molesto… Anda, deja de decir estupideces, como si Stark pensar eso de mi… Es hetero… Pues está claro. Su vida es totalmente pública, si hubiera tenido aunque fuera un mínimo beso con un hombre alguna revista lo habría publicado… No seas cruel Bruce… No hay forma de verdad… no, no existe algo como el radar gay… (risas)

Tony, tras la puerta intentaba unir hilos en esa conversación. Hablaban de él, sin duda.

-Sí, buenas noches…. Gracias por preocuparte, de verdad.

Después colgó. Sabía que era su momento de volver a su cuarto y se disponía a ello cuando lo escuchó hablar nuevamente.

-Escuchar detrás de las puertas es de mala educación Stark. –Se quedó helado en el sitio. Claro, Steve era un jodido soldado entrenado, no sentirle habría sido un insulto a sus instructores. Descubierto y derrotado de alguna manera, empujó la puerta y acabó dentro de la habitación. –Supongo que has escuchado todo.- Le dijo girándose y sentándose sobre la cama. Su poco equipaje detrás de él hacía que se le removiera el estómago.

-Casi.

-Y bien. ¿Has entendido todo o necesitas que te explique algo?- Preguntó en tono sarcástico y mucho menos amistoso que el de poco tiempo atrás.

-Por lo visto, debes estar enamorado de mí y ahora hablabas con Banner sobre tus nulas posibilidades de conseguir nada conmigo porque soy hetero.

-Porque eres hetero y un gilipollas. Pero sí, básicamente eso.

-Insultándome no me conquistaras.

-Como si quisiera hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no? Si estás enamorado de mi es lo que toca ¿no? Pero antes que nada debo confesar que me has sorprendido. No me esperaba que fueras homosexual.

-No te burles Stark.

-No lo hago, solo expongo hechos.

Otra vez el ceño fruncido. Le iban a salir arrugas al final.

-Creo que mejor me voy ya.- Se levantó de la cama y metió rápidamente las cuatro cosas que quedaban fuera de su pequeño equipaje.

Tony se apresuró a pararle sujetándolo de un brazo.

-Tampoco tan deprisa.- Dijo sin acabar de entender qué narices estaba haciendo su cuerpo deteniéndolo.

-En serio Stark, no dejaré que te mofes del hecho de que…

Pero tuvo que callarse, porque Tony hizo gala de esa faceta suya tan impredecible. Lo besó. Sin ningún tipo de consideración, de forma curiosa y expectante. Su primer beso con un hombre estaba siendo más que revelador. Sí, nunca le atrajo especialmente el sexo masculino, pero si se trataba de Steve suponía que podía hacer una excepción.

Sintió que él quería quejarse, decirle algo del tipo "no juegues conmigo", pero no le dio tregua. Pasó sus manos por su espalda, dándole a entender que era totalmente serio con lo que estaba haciendo. Realmente no tenía ni idea, pero quería estar allí, junto a él, sintiendo sus labios sobre su boca, quitándole el aire que le pertenecía por derecho.

Tenía miedo de hablar, porque probablemente saldría con un comentario hiriente y desubicado que haría que Steve se fuera, y él no quería eso. Quería que se quedara. Allí, junto a él. Al menos durante un rato. La curiosidad sobre todo era lo que le movía a empezar a recorrer con sus manos el musculoso cuerpo de Steve, pero era ese principio de sentimiento romántico el que le daba esa seguridad para seguir allí haciendo algo que nunca pensó que intentaría si quiera en sueños.

Notó como Steve tiraba su pequeña bolsa al suelo para dejar la cama libre. En un segundo se vio siendo empujado contra la cama, quedando con él encima. Todo era totalmente nuevo y por tanto confuso. Nunca había sido ni medio pasivo en ninguna relación sexual. Sin embargo él, por el mero hecho de ser unos centímetros más alto, parecía que se veía en el derecho de someterlo. Quería quejarse de la situación, pero cuando sus finos labios empezaron a besarle el cuello entre mordiscos dejó toda queja a un lado. Quizá ser el pasivo por una vez para variar no estaría tan mal.

Las manos de Steve se movían sobre su cuerpo tocando sin pudor y con cierta rapidez, tenía miedo de que se arrepintiera, Tony lo notaba.

Cortó un beso abruptamente para mirarle a los ojos azules con la mayor decisión que fue capaz de encontrar en su interior.

-No me voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Quizá con esa frase conseguía que Steve creyera de verdad que pensaba quedarse allí toda la noche, entre sus sábanas y su piel.

Steve tragó saliva y apoyó su frente en la suya con la respiración agitada.

-Haré que te quieras quedar a mi lado no solo esta noche, sino la mañana la tarde y un par de noches más.

Demasiado pretencioso. Él mismo había usado frases parecidas con más de una chica que parecía reticente a dejarse hacer. Sin embargo, se sintió totalmente cautivado. Quizá porque sabía que era verdad. Porque esa mirada llena de cariño y preocupación no podía ser mentira y menos viniendo del hombre más honrado que conocía.

Volvieron a besarse. Poco a poco la ropa fue desapareciendo. En el momento que sintió la mano de Steve tocando su erección no pudo evitar soltar un vergonzoso gemido que negaría hasta el día de su muerte. El muy cabrón sonreía ante aquello.

Le quitó los pantalones en un suspiro y antes de darse cuenta estaba sintiendo el cálido aliento de Steve sobre su miembro. No iba a rogar, demasiado en vergüenza se estaba poniendo ya dejándose ver así por nada menos que por el Capitán.

Y el rubio se aprovechaba de él. Lo miraba desde abajo con esa sonrisa lasciva, demostrándole que era él el que le tenía en sus manos y que podía hacer lo que quisiera con el gran Tony Stark.

Pasó su lengua suavemente por la punta arrancando un gemido que murió en la mano que Tony estaba usando para silenciarse. No podía además dar un espectáculo de grititos bochornosos. Steve pareció apiadarse de él y dejó ya de mirarlo para centrarse en lo que tenía delante de su boca.

Tomó la erección en sus labios y con gran lentitud y parsimonia empezó a subir y bajar su cabeza por el miembro de Stark, sujetando la base con la mano. Empujaba su lengua contra su hendidura notando como cada vello de su cuerpo se erizaba. Tony era un amasijo de nervios por saber qué más le haría ese pervertido al que de repente había decidido dejarle hacer todo aquello.

Sintió su mano izquierda trazar un camino hacia su entrada, lo notó hacer círculos cada vez más pequeños a su alrededor, tanteándole. Empezó a introducir un primer dedo al tiempo que aceleraba los movimientos de su boca en su pene. Le era imposible parar esos pequeños jadeos que le sacudían el cuerpo entero.

Con su mano sujetó los cabellos ya algo largos de la cabeza que le estaba dando la mejor mamada de su vida. Era una sensación demasiado contradictoria, por un lado tenía esa boca moviéndose sobre él y por otro ya sentía un segundo dedo introduciéndose en su interior, abriéndose paso para que luego viniera algo bastante más grande.

En un momento todo paró, la boca de Steve dejó su pene para volver a mirarlo, aún con cierta preocupación.

-Si quieres parar…

-¿No me has escuchado antes o qué?- Preguntó enfadado. No quería que le dijera más, porque quizá decidía salir corriendo para encerrarse en su habitación. Al fin y al cabo, nunca pensó que acabaría con un hombre entre las piernas y menos con el Capitán América.

Steve no terminó de quitar esa mirada y Tony tuvo que apoyarse sobre sus codos para llegar a besarle de la forma más incitadora posible. Cuando abandonó sus labios vio el sonrojo en las mejillas de Steve. Ese idiota realmente se había enamorado de él.

-No tengo lubricante ni condones si quiera…-Empezó a decir Steve.

-Bueno, si nos sale un hijo yo le pongo el nombre.-No pudo evitar hacer una gracia.

-Por Dios, no bromees ahora.

-De verdad Capi, ¿vas a hacer algo o al final acabaré en mi cuarto haciéndome una paja solitaria?

Steve no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante la despreocupación y la falta de juicio de Stark, pero qué iba a hacer. Tony sabía que volvería a besarlo, estaba allí para él, totalmente dispuesto y podía ver en sus ojos el deseo por poseerlo cuanto antes.

Y efectivamente, rozó sus labios un momento para bajar con un camino de besos nuevamente hacia su erección, dejándolo totalmente descolocado cuando sintió como pasaba de largo para seguir pasando su lengua por sus testículos y acabar en su culo. Nunca, en la vida, le había hecho algo así. Por ello, cuando sintió su lengua vagando por los alrededores de su entrada, su gemido pudo oírse perfectamente por toda la habitación. Algo que solo hizo que Steve se sintiera mucho más seguro, pues empezó a introducir su lengua una y otra vez al mismo tiempo que con una mano lo masturbaba.

Tony nunca pensó que aquello podría llegar a gustarle tanto. Al día siguiente tendría que replantearse totalmente su orientación sexual.

Cuando la lengua de Steve pareció cansarse volvió a introducir sus dedos. ¿De verdad iba a tener que rogar al jodido Capitán América que le follara?

Steve pareció entender su apremio. Se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos con rapidez y Tony alcanzó a ver su miembro completamente erecto cerca del suyo propio. Steve colocó un par de almohadas debajo de su trasero para hacer todo más fácil y dirigió su propio pene a su entrada.

Tony aguanto la respiración cuando lo sintió introducirse lentamente, abriéndose paso en su interior con total seguridad. Solo pudo cerrar los ojos fuertemente mientras escuchaba un montón de cursiladas en su oído que le decía Steve para hacer aquello menos doloroso.

Pero en serio, había recibido golpes de alienígenas, podría aguantar aquello, o eso quería creer. Una vez estuvo totalmente dentro, Steve aguantó un par de segundos antes de moverse para que se acostumbrara a él. Sin embargo, tan solo logró dar dos embestidas relativamente suaves, ya que al momento olvidó todo el control y empezó a golpear con sus caderas las de Tony con rudeza. La cama hacía crujir el suelo y golpeaba la pared con cada estocada, el sonido de los muelles del colchón se mezclaban con los gruñidos de Steve y los jadeos de Tony, y todo aquello era música para los oídos de ambos.

Tony, que parecía estar pasándolo realmente mal al principio, acabó disfrutando como nunca de esa cercanía con Steve, y cuando éste empezó a masturbarlo nuevamente supo que se correría en cualquier segundo. Se sentía cerca del final cuando Steve apoyó su frente sudorosa en la suya. Nunca, en su vida, ni con Pepper, había sentido tanto amor, adoración o veneración de una persona. En medio del éxtasis del sexo podía entender perfectamente lo que Steve pensaba respecto a él.

Con esos ojos tan cerca de las suyos, y la mano moviéndose rápidamente sobre su pene, se corrió manchando ambos cuerpos de su semen. Fue entonces cuando Steve se sintió libre de dejarse ir en su interior diciendo su nombre entre susurros. Los últimos espasmos del orgasmo le hicieron volver ligeramente a la realidad. Estaba en la cama con Steve.

Ante la actividad física, Steve se dejó caer con cuidado al lado de Tony para no aplastarlo. Ambos estaban recuperando la respiración después de aquello.

-Podríamos dormir.- Dijo Tony aún con la voz entrecortada.

-Está bien.- Fue la simple respuesta que obtuvo.

Después, no necesitaron apenas de tiempo para realmente quedarse dormidos, uno al lado del otro, completamente desnudos y con una mínima sábana cubriéndoles de forma aleatoria.

._.

Steve despertó cuando el sol de las primeras horas de la mañana le golpeó la cara. No acostumbraba a dormir demasiado y realmente era madrugador. Cuando se fijó en que la persona que yacía a su lado era Tony Stark sintió que ya podía morir en paz. Por una noche, aunque hubiera sido por una única y solitaria noche, Tony había estado con él. Muy probablemente solo se quedó por simple curiosidad. Hacerlo con un hombre, por qué no. O quizá seguía mal por el abandono de la tal Pepper Potts. En cualquier caso sabía que Tony no sentía para nada ni una cuarta parte de lo que sentía él.

Por ello se dedicó a guardar la imagen de Tony dormido en su mente para las noches que pasaría completamente solo. De todos los hombres del mundo por qué tenía que haberse enamorado de uno completamente idiota y heterosexual.

Acarició su pelo negro lo más suave que pudo para no despertarlo y se levantó en busca de su ropa. Debía irse cuanto antes.

En el mayor sigilo consiguió coger todo y bajar en busca de papel y boli. Una nota sería lo mejor. Así le evitaría problemas.

Garabateó su nombre al final y la dejó sobre la mesilla de noche. Echó un último vistazo a esa escena de Stark que nunca más vería y se dio la vuelta luchando consigo mismo. En su mente una parte deseaba despertarlo, decirle todo lo que tenía que decir y pedirle una respuesta. Pero eso solo sería poner en una situación difícil a Tony, y él no quería causarle más problemas. Además de que tampoco se sentía con fuerzas en ese momento para admitir un rechazo.

Por ello bajó y cerró la puerta de esa casa en la que estuvo por casi tres semanas y se subió a su moto. La hizo rugir como nunca. Como si ella gritara por ambos, de rabia e impotencia.

Al menos, había podido ser el affair gay de Tony, aunque solamente ellos fueran los únicos que lo sabrían nunca.

._."

Tony despertó al sentir el ruido de una moto. Pensó que estaba soñando y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Al instante cayó en cierto hecho, Steve. Se incorporó tirando la sábana al suelo, buscándolo. No estaba.

Escuchó otra vez el rugido de una moto ya bastante más lejos. Corrió a la ventana y al fondo de la carretera pudo ver una estela de humo dejada con toda seguridad por él. Se sintió abandonado una vez más. ¿Qué acaso ese imbécil no estaba enamorado de él y no se cuantas historias más? Si se había hartado de oírle decir cursilerías esa noche mientras…, bueno mientras hacían eso.

Iba a empezar a enfadarse con el mundo cuando vio la nota con lo que se supondría que sería la letra de Steve. Era la primera vez que la veía. Su tono humorístico se preguntaba con sorna en su mente si sería así como se sentirían las tantas chicas que había dejado de manera similar a como lo había hecho Steve con él.

"Perdóname. Nos veremos cuando haya que salvar el mundo otra vez. Steve."

¿"Perdóname"? ¿Perdonarle por qué? Ese idiota, ese jodido idiota. Seguro que en su cabeza circularon mil y un discursos sobre el hecho de que ahora se había aprovechado de él o algo por el estilo.

Arrugó el papel para tirarlo contra una pared y se tiró en la cama mirando al techo. No tenía ni idea de donde podía estar, probablemente había vuelto a EEUU. Pero la pregunta era ¿quería buscarlo? ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso él también sentía algo por Steve?

No podía negar que en cierto modo, el hecho de no haber amanecido con él le había quitado bastantes problemas. Pero, quizá, si hubiera despertado con esos ojos azules al lado, no habría tenido ninguna duda.

Lo que sí sabía por el momento, era que ya era hora de volver a EEUU. Su empresa debía necesitarle y además tenía que encontrar a Steve. Porque el estúpido Capitán no podía llegar, poner patas arriba toda su vida, decirle esas cosas y hacerle sentir todos esos sentimientos confusos para luego largarse sin más.

Debía ir haciendo la maleta.

._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Las primeras frases en inglés son de una canción del grupo Mumford and Sons y se llama "Hopeless Wanderer".

El pueblo que he elegido y que además es la imagen y el título del fic, simplemente fue escogido al azar. Como no se me ocurría ningún título ni qué tipo de imagen poner, pensé en ponerle nombre al pueblo al que se iba Tony y matar así dos pájaros de un tiro. Tecleé "pueblos costeros de Italia" en google y esto fue lo primero que salió. Me pareció precioso, así que no busqué más.

De todas formas me he quedado con la sensación de que debería haber escrito algo más de estos dos en este fic, así que quizá algún día de este verano que llega escriba una continuación o algo así, no lo sé la verdad. Pero por el momento lo dejaré como one-shot.

Espero que os haya gustado y, cualquier error que deba arreglar, crítica u opinión será bienvenida en un review. Siempre ayudan a mejorar como escritor.

Nos vemos


End file.
